new joes
by CidGaara
Summary: the secret oganization G.I. Joe has run into a little problem, the elusive and suposivly captive Cammandor Cobra has escaped. this is where Axey, Cid and Miumi come into play. they are selected as new joes, but not only the joes noticed them. OCXSE
1. Chapter 1

It was about eleven at night in the large city of Venice. A young woman with long jet-black hair held in a braid stood on a loan building. Watching, waiting for the signal. She was in an all black suit. Black skintight pants, a black long sleeve form-hugging shirt but that was hidden by a large black hoodie. Her hands were gloved and she had a mask over her face. All that was seen were her eerie silver eyes. One of her gloved hands reached toward her ear and she pressed the center.

"Umi, statics." She whispered. A short burst of static was heard then a feminine voice answered.

"target coming in view in three, two, one." Was Umi's answer, the woman then saw a large SUV turn a corner and slow down.

"Axe, now" the girl whispered and she saw a shadow of a car dart out of a small alcove. She 'accidentally' ran into the SUV and the said vehicle came to a stop. Another young woman got out of the car. She had short black hair and she was dressed in casual clothes. In black jeans and a t-shirt with a zip up hoodie that had rabbit ears on the hood, she was a sight to see when she started over reacting to the man that got out observing the damage. He was trying to calm her down.

"Awe, how sweet. Alright I'm going in." the woman on the building then swiftly jumped onto a fire escape without a sound. She quickly jumped down the stairs and made her way toward the SUV. Everyone in the car was out now trying to calm the girl, Axe, down. The woman from the building reached the SUV without anyone noticing. She quickly opened the back, grabbed a large black duffle bag, hoisted it over her shoulder and closed the back silently. After that, she disappeared in an alleyway and checked her find.

"Got it. Get out of there Axe. Umi, pick me up at the meeting point. Axe meet us there." With that said the woman quickly climbed onto another building and jumped from building to building getting farther and farther away with every jump she took.

Within a few minutes, the woman was at the meeting place, a park on the outskirts of the city. She casually sat on a bench and waited. After a few moments she saw a white van pull up to the otherwise abandoned park, save herself. Another woman got out, she had shoulder length brown hair and was dressed in casual clothes as well. In jeans and a t-shirt with a light jacket over her shoulders she walked toward the other woman confidently. Silently she sat down next to her and placed her arms over her chest.

"wanna know how Axey got rid of the guys?" she questioned and the woman in black smirked and looked toward the other woman.

"don't I always?" she questioned and the woman laughed.

"she faked a call and said that she was about to get new victums. Or as she called them, 'test subjects' she then started speaking crazy and they ran back to their vehicle peeling out. I think somewhere in her rant she said something about needing testicals. That's probably what made them leave." She stated in a calm voice with a hint of amusment laced in. the woman in black sighed.

"she will never learn."  
"hey it got them away didn't it?" a new voice sounded from infront of the two women. Both looked up and saw Axe, or Axey. "so tomorrow we're dropping this off at the museum?" she questioned changing the subject and sitting on the ground before both women. The one in black nodded and the other sighed.

"so what did they steal anyway?" Umi questioned

"artifacts." The woman in black stated simply. Both other women looked at her with blank stare.

"we know that cid." Axey stated

"but what artifacts did they steal?" Umi questioned.

"sure sure, and they stole some sort of ancient weapon Miumi." cid answered them. They both had an 'oh' sort of face on.

"come on lets get back to the hotel, we have some rest to catch up on before we have to deal with the bone heads tomorrow." Miumi stated and both Axey and Cid nodded. Cid and Miumi stood from the bench and Axey stood from the ground. cid leaned down to pick up the bag, hoisted it again over her shoulder, then the three of them walked back to the van Miumi came in.

~The next day~

The three women woke to their alarm clocks the next morning. Each had their own morning routine and when they were finished, they met in the lobby of the hotel they were staying in. Each was in more formal attire. In a nice shirt and slacks, it wasn't ballroom formal but formal for the engagement they were soon to be in. Naomi had a dark blue Chinese style top on with grey slacks, Axey had a light green printed Chinese style top on with black slacks and Cid had on a black Chinese style top on with black slacks. She also had gloves on; they were short, only coming up to her wrist and were black as well. They quickly hopped into a black Mazda 6 and Cid drove them to the museum they were talking about last night. Miumi was in front seat as Axey was in the back, head banging to her ipod. The two women in the front heard the whispers of Lady Gaga coming from the speakers in her ears. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their friend. She could be such a kid sometimes.

When Cid pulled into the museum parking lot, the place was basically empty. The three quickly got out and Cid got the bag out of the trunk of the car. She placed a pair of sunglasses on her face, grabbed the bag, then closed the trunk, following after the two other women. They reached the front door and walked in. Cid then led the way through the museum and when security tried to stop them, she gave him a glance that would have made a hardened criminal piss his pants. They reached the back door in no time and Miumi stepped in front of Cid before she could kick the door in. she quickly knocked twice and when she heard a faint 'come in' she turned the knob. She and Axey walked in first then Cid closed the door after she was in as well.

"Ah, so you are the three causing the disruption downstairs. Pleas take a seat. I presume you have acquired what I asked of you?" a man with a thick Italian accent commented then gestured to the seats.

"we wouldn't be here if we didn't." cid stated coldly not removing her sunglasses or her gloves. She walked up to the desk and placed the bag carefully on it. She then unzipped it and opened the bag wide so that the man could see. After that she walked backwards until she stopped just before the wall, leaning against it instead of sitting down. The man's face lightened and he smiled at what he saw in the bag.

"no trouble came to you when you acquired this I hope?" he questioned in broken English. Cid rose an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"no. none that we couldn't handle anyway." Miumi answered for them. The man smiled and nodded to one of the men standing beside him.

"your money for your services." He stated and the guard opened a suitcase to show them the money. All three eyed it and nodded. The guard then placed it on the ground by Axey.

"thank you. it was a pleasure doing business with you sir. And now you know who to call first when you need something like this taken care of." Miumi stated standing. Axey did as well and grabbed the case as she stood. Cid opened the door as the man shook hands with Miumi and Axey. The two then walked out the open door and Cid stared at the man who's hand was held out for her to shake. Instead she nodded to him.

"forgive me but I don't shake hands sir." She stated then left, closing the door behind her. Miumi and Axey were waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"lets go." She stated walking up to the two and then the three left. They walked back through the front of the museum and then left completely.

~a few months later~

"sir I really think you should look toward recruiting these three. Their fast, intelligent and good at what they do." A man's voice stated through the phone.

"who are these three?" another man questioned

"their names are Axey, Miumi, and Cid. not much is known about them. Apparently they grew up together studying martial arts in brazil. The thing is though, their American. They are currently living in the large city of New Orleans, Louisiana. They moved back from the states when the oldest, Cid, was eighteen. The other two are a year younger. They work together at a small bar owned by a James Gautier, he took them in when they first got to the states. I'm sending you their files now. I highly recommend these three general Hawk." The voice stated and typing could be heard.

"very well, I'll look over their files and get consider your offer. Are they military?" general Hawk questioned.

"one, Cid. signed up for the Marines, as a sniper. But military don't let woman in combat. She almost made it though. When she was rejected she opted out and went back to the other two." The voice stated. And the general seemed somewhat interested.

"okay, I will get back to you on my answer." With that said general Hawk hung up and checked his e-mail box. The three women's files just came in and the general hit the print button to print them out. When the pages were finished he logged off of his computer and looked through the files. The first one was for the Miumi girl.

Name: Miumi Z

DOB: June 23, 1988

Location of birth: Creeds, Virginia

Sex: Female

Eye color: steel blue

Hair color: dark brown

Height: 5'6"

Weight: ~135 lbs

Specialties: has accuracy in small range weapons. Better with tech, computer programming. Graduated college top of class at MIT. Black belt in Brazilian martial arts, all of them, along with other forms of martial arts such as Tai Kwan do, black belt in each. Briefly studied in Japanese temple.

Background: parents killed in car bombing, only survivor. She was shipped to Brazil after a year in an orphanage. Reasons unknown. There she met two young women named Cid and Axey. Both having pasts of their own. When the woman Cid, turned eighteen, she took both Axey and Miumi to the states. There after Miumi went to college at MIT, graduated two years later top of class. Then moved to New Orleans and met back up with Axey and Cid. Currently working for James Gautier at his bar as his accountant and bartender. She is the calm one of the trio, level headed and the peacekeeper.

General Hawk examined the details and was impressed with her high college scores. He glanced at the picture taken and nodded; placing the file on his desk. He then looked through the next file.

Name: Axey Cobain

DOB: June 13, 1988

Location of birth: Knoxville, Tennessee

Eye color: Topaz

Hair color: Black

Height: 5'5"

Weight: ~145

Specialties: distractions, sharp shooting, hand-to-hand combat. Black belt in Brazilian martial arts, all of them. Transportation, gets in and out quickly. Aircraft qualified. Quick thinker in bad situations

Background: parents unknown. Shipped to Brazil when she was about six. Met Miumi when she was seven, cid when she was eight. Trained with both in the Brazilian martial arts. Bright but doesn't show it. Moved back to states with Cid, then finished high school. Social and loyal to friends. Comic relief to Miumi and Cid. Currently working for James Gautier at his bar as bartender and DJ

The general examined the picture that came with it and rose an eyebrow. She was sticking her tongue out at the camera. Apparently she knew that the photo was being taken unlike in Miumi's where it looked like she was looking for something away from the camera. He finished with the file and placed it on his desk. Last but not least Cid.

Name: Cid (last name unknown)

DOB: October, 1987

Location of birth: unknown

Eye color: unknown

Hair color: black

Height: 5'8"

Weight:~150

Specialties: weapons, infiltry, hacking, shooting, hand-to-hand combat, translation, black belt in Brazilian martial arts, all of them. Many mort martial arts. Transportation, stealth, level head.

Background: parents unknown. Was abandoned in Brazil when she was six. A Brazilian martial arts instructor found her unconscious in middle of street two years later. At eighteen stowed away with Axey and Miumi on cargo ship. Landed in New Orleans. Enlisted into Marines two months later leaving Axey and Miumi everything she had. Two years later, opted out when they didn't select her as a sniper. Currently working at James Gautier as security and bartender. Level headed, doesn't speak much, always has sunglasses and gloves on.

General Hawk looked over the scores of her Marine training and noticed she was top of class. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. All three had questionable backgrounds. Cid had a few encounters with the authorities in the states, no telling how many in Brazil. Even if she did have a record, she had one hell of a résumé. He looked over each of their files a few more times then made up his mind; he was going to give the three a shot that is if they even wanted it.


	2. And here we go

Okay, someone reviewed me on the first chapter telling me that this story isn't so great and that I should just delete it right now. Well I'm not following their advice and continuing this story anyway. It was an idea that popped into my head, I'm sorry that I don't take enough time to completely proofread my story. To be honest I wasn't worried about that, I just wanted to put my idea out on fan fiction. I'm not saying this to be rude or trying to call the person out, I'm just informing the readers that are reading this story and liking it that I won't be closing this story down.

I guess I left my first chapter without any warning. In my stories, I tend to put a little background information in the first chapter, just so that a person can get what and who my own characters are. My own characters are my two best friends, I won't leave them out of the story and the whole story revolves around us. The plot wasn't meant to be figured out in the first chapter, it was just a glimpse of whom the three main characters are. When the second chapter is posted things will start to get less chaotic and confusing. So here is the second chapter, I hope the readers that do like my story so far will like it too. Thank you.

I do not own any G.I. Joe characters, only my characters Miumi, Cid, and Axey.

With Axey, Cid, and Miumi

It was Friday night, a typical, loud, annoying, frustrating Friday night. At least in Cid's opinion that is what it meant. The army, navy, or National Guard's new recruits were out and about tonight too. So that just made the evening all the more fun and entertaining. She had bartender duty tonight since Tony was security for tonight. Luckily, so did Axey and Miumi. When the bar opened up at eight, a herd of people streamed in and ordered a bunch of drinks. Good thing that Cid, Axey and Miumi knew what they were doing, otherwise the newbie would have been in a whole lot of trouble.

"Marcie, you have got to keep up. What would happen if one of us wasn't here?" Cid scolded her lightly

"Cid, it's only her second day, and first Friday, go easy on her." Miumi scolded cid back. Cid gave Miumi a light glare.

"This is easy." She grumbled handing a made drink to her customer. She heard Axey snort and she looked toward her.

"She's got a point cid, be a little nicer." She added grinning knowing it would annoy her friend. True to her knowledge, cid huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You two seem to forget that "I'm not nice"" cid stated and both Axey and Miumi finished with her, mocking her lightly. She raised an eyebrow at them both and they just laughed.

"I still love it when she gives that response, don't you axe?" Miumi questioned teasingly while serving drinks. Apparently only the three of them could pull off an entire conversation while bartending. It was a sight to see for people who didn't know the three.

"What can I get ya?" Cid questioned to a new customer. The guy raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a once over.

"You in a glass sweetheart." He stated trying to woo her. She glanced over at Axey and Miumi and they both covered their laughs.

"Hey Miumi, another one just used it." Cid stated smirking. Miumi cocked her head to the side and gave a disappointed expression. Axey just laughed.

"Awe damn. And here I thought that tonight's most used line would be 'you with lime'" Miumi stated with air quotes around 'you with lime' she then walked up to the glass behind the bar and marked another line by Cid's name. Cid laughed and then turned back to her customer who didn't look pleased that his wooing didn't work.

"Now, what can I really get you?" she questioned falsely sweet.

"Budweiser" the guy snarled out.

"Bottle or draft?" she questioned

"draft." He answered and she did as he ordered. When she handed him the glass he gave her the money and a tip.

"Just cause you're hot." He grumbled and cid chuckled walking toward the cash register. She then walked back to her side of the bar and called next.

By eleven o'clock people started to disperse to different bars or just went home. Then by eleven thirty, there were only a few people left. Axey, cid, and Miumi were talking behind the bar, cleaning their areas and listening to the music. When the door opened, Axey glanced toward it then did a double take and stared with wide eyes at it. Miumi had her back to the door and cid was taking out the garbage. Miumi noticed Axey's silence then glanced at the door herself. She started confused at the group of people at the door.

"Who are you?" she questioned putting her guard up. At the door stood a group of people, one man had what looked to be a silver mask on and the others had uniforms with masks covering their faces. Most were holding weapons that looked a bit too deadly. Miumi glanced at Axey and saw she had her guard up as well.

"We're here to offer you girls a proposition." The guy with the silver face stated in a thick Scottish accent.

"We're not up for propositions at the moment sir. So if you would please get out of the bar and be on your way." Miumi stated in a hard voice, glaring at the man with the silver face.

"Oh, that's too bad really. Cobra commander was so hoping to meet you girls. Too bad you refused." He stated then the guys in uniform lifted their weapons toward them and started firing. Axey and Miumi ducked down before any bullets could get to them they quickly uncovered the hidden weapons in the floorboards and when the fire ceased they stood up. They each fired and jumped from around the back of the bar. Cid heard the guns and saw the men go into the bar when she was taking out the trash. She quickly uncovered the knife strapped to her leg and stealthily snuck around the ally toward the entrance of the bar. Sure enough, there were two guys guarding the door. Quietly she scaled the wall then without a sound jumped behind them both, knocking their heads together and slicing each of their throats. She opened the front door to the bar and crouched down as bullets fired where she was. She glance at Axey and Miumi and gave them a glare.

"Watch where you shoot damnit!" she shouted then ducked a blow to the head. Soon everyone was out of bullets and was fighting hand-to-hand combat. The girls were winning but getting tired quickly. When the door swung open, again cid glanced that way. With that as a distraction, the guy she was fighting sliced her back. She grunted at the blow but otherwise didn't show that it hurt. In retaliation, she kneed him in the groin then stabbed him in the neck with his own knife.

"asshole." She grumbled then fought off her next opponent. She heard gunshots again and wiped around to see who had more bullets. Apparently when the door opened again people who came to help them came in. just as the guy she was fighting was about to stab her in the back she spun around and nailed him in the chest. She then grabbed up a knife and threw it at his neck.

"Axey, Miumi you guys okay?" Cid questioned in a slightly weak voice. The two women she called looked toward her and nodded. They then noticed her somewhat sluggish footing and gave her worried looks.

"Who are you?" Cid questioned looking at the group that somewhat saved them. Cid walked slowly toward Axey and Miumi, standing behind them.

"We are Joes." A large black man with a British accent stated proudly.

"Elaborate, please." Miumi stated sarcastically.

"A secret organization. We need to get you girls into hiding. For some reason our worst enemy is out to get you. Come back to base with us. Then you'll see for yourselves just what and who we are." A white guy with scars on his face explained. Miumi and Axey looked back to cid and she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. Since you did sort of help us. I guess we will come with you guys." cid answered and Miumi and Axey nodded. Some members of the group smiled at them and some nodded.

"Let's go. We will send someone here to get some of your things later. Now, lets get back to the jet." A woman with bright red hair stated then led the way out. The three girls nodded and glanced at the ruins the bar was in. well it was too late to turn back now. Cid followed behind slowly, trying to fight the black spots forming in her eyes.

"Shit" she whispered before collapsing. The odd thing was that she didn't fall to the ground, and the last thing she remembered was a mask covered face and warm arms catching her. After that, she was unconscious.


	3. waking up

When Cid finally woke up, she was in a plain white room that looked suspiciously like a hospital. The only difference being that there was no smell of antiseptic. She looked around and saw the door in the corner of the room, another door that was open and showed her the bathroom. There was a large window, it started out into what seemed to be a hallway, it must have been a one sided window since the people that passed didn't even acknowledge her. Suddenly the sound of a door opening caught her attention and a head poked in. it was a woman and she had long blond hair. She was dressed in what seemed to be army camos. She smiled toward cid then walked in.

"hi, how are you feeling? You gave your friends quite a scare with your faint." She stated and cid didn't answer. She just raised her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulder. Causing a twinge of pain from her back.

"huh, your friends did say you didn't talk much, but I didn't think they meant at all." She mumbled to herself even though cid still heard it. She rolled her eyes and looked away from the direction of the blond. The blond was getting on her already tired nerves.

"when can I leave?" she stated finally saying something.

"geez and here I thought you turned mute." She stated teasingly and that just aggravated Cid more. Cid gave a sigh and an impatient look.

"once you can walk you can go. You'll just need to get someone to change the bandages on your back for you. Refrain from physical activity that might reopen your wounds for another three days. After that your skin should be thick enough to withstand the training but you'll still need to wrap bandages around the wound for a week got it?" the blond explained and cid nodded.

"some clothes are in the bathroom for you. your friends picked them out." With that she left Cid to her silence. Cid sighed and sat up, sliding her legs to the side of the bed. She slowly descended to the floor. her knees wobbled a bit from her weight, not used to it since she had been bed ridden for a while. Once the wobbles decreased she took as hesitant step forward and when she was sure she wouldn't fall she let go of the bed and stood straight. She slowly walked to the bathroom door and walked inside, closing the door behind her. She found the clothes on the toilet seat and changed quickly. She glanced at herself in the mirror and saw that she had a slight bruise against her cheek and her lip was busted. 'Great' she thought to herself, slipping her shirt on. It was a black muscle shirt, she had her bra on already, and luckily, the wound on her back didn't go down too far so she could still wear a bra. Otherwise, she would be wearing many hoodies for the week she had to keep her bandages on. She then slipped on the black baggy army camouflaged pants. After that, she pulled her long hair back into a braid and held it together with a black scrunchie. The braid ended just past her butt. She noticed a pair of black sunglasses on the sink and put them on. After she finished dressing, she walked back out the door and looked for some shoes. Axey and Miumi left her with a pair of lightweight black trainers. Right after she finished tying her last lace the door opened to a man in all black. He had on a pair of black pants and a black hoodie. A mask covered his face, making it unable to see his face at all.

"uh, hi?" cid questioned and the guy signed something using ASL.

"oh, okay. Lead the way." She stated after she understood what he said. He cocked his head to the side and signed again.

"you understand ASL?" was what he questioned.

"yeah, I studied multiple languages and ASL was one of them." Cid replied and he nodded, turning around and walking out the door. cid followed him out as he led the way to who knows where. cid quickly caught up to him and walked by his side.

"where are we going?" she questioned.

"to meet the general, and to your friends." He signed back and she nodded, staying quiet for the rest of the time. the guy in black led the way and after a few minutes cid asked him a question.

"what's you name?" she questioned and he signed back.

"snake eyes huh? Okay then, whatever" after that she didn't say anything until they were walking through the door. Cid heard a squeal and before whatever was coming after her, she dodged it and it ran into the wall behind her. When cid saw it was Axey she just sighed.

"cid that hurt." She whined rubbing her nose.

"my back is hurt, I don't need you slamming into me for it to reopen." cid stated helping the girl up.

"it still hurt." She mumbled then hugged cid around the waist. cid patted her head but otherwise stayed still.

"I'm not letting go until you hug me cid." Axey mumbled and cid sighed. She then wrapped her arms around her and patted her back twice, after that her arms hung limp at her sides. Axey backed up and smiled up at cid. she then hit her shoulder.

"don't you ever do that again. You almost gave Miumi a heart attack." Axey scolded and cid rubbed her arm, glaring lightly at Axey.

"don't you mean I almost gave you a heart attack." cid grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. Axey looked around the room innocently.

"yeah that's what I thought." cid stated quietly then patted Axey's head.

"I apologize for worrying you two." She stated then walked over to Miumi and patted her head as well.

"well now that that is over with. Lets get down to business. I want you three ladies to become G.I. Joes. You'll first have to do some tests of course. Which I am sure you will pass with flying colors, its more for documentation reasons. So how about it, do you three agree?" stated general Hawk. Cid, Axey and Miumi all stood before the general. They each looked at each other then nodded their heads.

"good, Axey, Miumi, your test starts tomorrow. Cid once you're recovered your test will begin. Until that time, feel free to roam around. You might want to ask someone to show you around first before you go on your own. Dismissed" with that said, general hawk left alpha team's rec. room. Axey looked around and leaned back and forth on the balls of her feet to her heels.

"so now what?" she questioned and Miumi shrugged. cid looked at her then sighed and shook her head going into the corner of the room and sitting down cross-legged.

"what's she doing?" Ripcord questioned still looking at cid. Miumi glanced at her then shrugged.

"meditating. It's how she controls herself and calms down." Miumi explained. Ripcord nodded then followed Scarlett to where ever she was going.

"do you have any food around here?" Axey questioned Heavy Duty. The large black man laughed an ruffled her hair.

"come with me little one, I'll show you to the mess hall." He stated and Axey followed him. Miumi glanced at cid again.

"go Miumi. I'm sure they have some computers here that could use your programming." cid stated waving her hand in the direction Miumi was.

"you know about computer programming?" Breaker questioned curiously. Miumi nodded and they both left speaking computers. The guy with scars, Duke cid believed his name was, was somewhere else. She didn't really care. Suddenly she felt someone sit next to her and she opened her eyes to see Snake Eyes in a meditating position, right beside her.

"you don't mind do you?" he signed to her.

"no, it's fine." cid stated offhandedly. They stayed that way for a few hours. But as the time went on, the more cramped cid began to feel. She was probably in a bed for two days and it didn't help her soreness. She sighed then uncrossed her legs. She felt a tap on her thigh and she turned in that direction.

"Something the matter?" snake eyes questioned signing it to her.

"I'm sore from being in a bed for too long. That's all." She stated stretching her legs a bit more. She then removed her sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. After that, she placed her sunglasses back in place. She felt the light tap again and usually she would get aggravated with the constant questions and tapping but strangely she wasn't. She again looked in his direction.

"May I ask you something?" he questioned and cid smirked a bit.

"But you just did." She stated with the smirk still in place. If it wouldn't have been for the mask cid could swear Snake's eyebrow would have been lifted.

"Why is it that you cover your eyes?" he questioned ignoring her teasings, cid was a bit startled at the question and for some reason she answered it.

"People don't like looking me in the eyes. So now I don't let them." She said quietly and looked toward the ground. "why do you wear a mask?" she questioned then looked up toward him. Even sitting down he was taller than her. He cocked his head to the side.

"I took an oath of silence." He signed and cid looked up at him slightly confused.

"that doesn't mean you cant show your face." She stated looking at him. He shook his head from left to right but shrugged in the end.

"it's easier I guess." He signed. cid then started thinking up a plan.

"how about a trade off. If I pass the tests the general gives out and ends up as one of the top then you'll show me your eyes. But if I don't I'll show you mine." cid bargained.

"I don't like people who are cocky." Snake signed simply and cid chuckled a bit.

"I'm not being cocky, I'm making a bargain. It's not like I said when I end up as one of the top, I said if. I don't like cocky people either. I know there are people here that are better than me at some things just like I'm better at other things than some people here. You're probably better at some of the martial arts than I am, but I might be better than you at street fighting. I wouldn't know since I don't know you that well," cid explained snake eyes looked hesitant and cid sighed. "okay, if I don't get in one of the top spots you can see my eyes. If I do then you have to fight me. Better deal?" she questioned and Snake Eyes looked at her curiously

"you seemed too hesitant, and I don't want to force you to do something that you don't want to do. It's not a fun situation to be in if the terms are bad, so do we have a deal?" she questioned again and held out her hand. Snake eyes nodded and shook her hand.


	4. Author's note for after reading chap 3

Alright, just so that I don't get another review saying I didn't check my grammar and caps, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I uploaded it before I realized it wasn't proofread. So here's a little author's note to all the English freaks and an apology for the messy editing.

Thanks,

CidGaara


End file.
